The Cardiovascular Branch Clinical Team performs research in numerous areas including; 1. Cardiac Characterization of Rare diseases. This work is done in conjunction with investigators in multiple Institutes where the Cardiology Branch gives insight and explores the cardiac and vascular pathophysiology of mutiple systemic and rare genetic diseases. 2. Novel echocardiography technologies 3. Genetic basis of Lipid Disorders and the investigation of the consequences of lipid disease in the heptobiliary system, vascular system and the heart. 4. Novel technological advances in cardiac CT and MRI imaging.